


starry nights

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Girls Kissing, Pansexual Character, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stars, Writing Exercise, kudos are welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: writing about two girls in love with the stars and each other





	starry nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



> hi  
> my name is kirsty  
> i've written a lot of sad things on my a03 account  
> and i figured i should give something else a try  
> if its really well liked then i suppose ill make it into an actual series  
> until then  
> expect errors of all kinds and enjoy this
> 
> p.s.  
> i wrote this cute thing because it reminds me of my girlfriend and she makes me feel better  
> so  
> yeah  
> (:
> 
> p.s.s  
> im sorry its really short  
> im lazy haha, but i enjoyed writing this

_" put your head on my shoulder. . "  
_

 

sam and wendy held each other softly as they listened to paul anka's voice over sam's ipod, watching the twinkling stars and feeling the breeze against themselves, this was pure bliss. a chuckle escaped wendy's lips, those beautiful, soft, pink lips as she shifted slightly, looking into sam's baby blue eyes. ' this is what heaven must be like, surely. . ', sam thought to herself, brushing her black hair behind her ear and playing with wendy's dark blue hair between her fingers, ' this is happiness. '

 

_" whisper in  my ear, baby. ."_

 

" sammie? ", her voice interrupted her thoughts, and she hummed in response. " i'm really happy we're together right now, this is what i've always dreamed of.. " 

" yeah? "

" yeah! ", a giggle left her, and god did sam feel weak then. the two were so different, yet, the same.

samantha - or sam / sammie ( but only wendy was allowed to call her that ) - was the popular type in a way. sociable, respectable, loved, admired, never the shy one.. unlike wendy. wendy was somewhat popular but quiet, kept to herself, reserved and fascinated with the world, that was what drew the raven-haired girl in. watching her get excited over the smallest of things.   
like the time she saw someone cosplay as one of her favorite characters, johnathan, at a con and almost bruised sam trying to show her the man.   
or the other time she received a present for their three-year anniversary and almost broke down into tears while jumping down with joy.  
or when she saw the cutest cat and took a lot of pictures and videos and sent it to her.

yeah, those are just a few of the things that really brought her in. 

 

_" words i want to hear, baby. . ."_

 

" wendy, check it, there's a shooting star! ", of course, this caused her to flail around in sam's arms looking for said star while sam just laughed so hard her stomach was about to explode.   
god! she was so fucking cute. 

" oh, oh, oh!! make a wish, sammie! close your eyes and make a wish! " 

 

_" put your head on my shoulder. . ~"_

 

whenever the two both opened their eyes, they smiled at each other and shared a soft kiss. it seemed like in that moment alone, they were only ones in their world, nobody else existed but them. hearts beating rapidly, fuzzy feelings eating their bodies alive, this what love really felt like... and how wonderful it was. whenever their lips parted, wendy was the first to speak up, eyes full of pure love and innocent yearning.

" so, sammie, what did you wish for? "

she really had to think about that question, i mean, she usually wished for a lot of things.   
better grades, enough sleep, another job, but those things weren't what she truly longed for. no, her wishes all came true here, for she was with the girl of her dreams. to have that special someone she longed for, to shower someone in affection, to be the superhero and save the day, to have her own world saved..   
she had it all.   
  
" i didn't need to make one. " 

" huh?! but, but you're the one who said- "

" i have everything i want right here. my ipod playing my favorite song, the girl of my dreams in my arms, the universe that sparkles in her eyes, a future wife, i've got my favorite thing in the world. wendy, i have you, and that's all i could've ever wished for. "

for that split moment, wendy stayed silent before tearing up slightly, snuggling and letting out muffled words into sam's chest.   
" now i feel dumb. . "   
  
" what, why? "   
  
" i kinda wished for another starry night to happen again, i didn't want this one to end so soon- " 

sam started to laugh and held wendy tightly into her arms, crying out ' what a knucklehead you are! ' and ' you're so cute! ' and ' i love you so much! '   
  
yeah, this was everything sam could've asked for, and she wouldn't want anything to change. 

 


End file.
